Blindfold
by firequirks
Summary: What I wished would have happened after the fateful day that ended Suzuki and Euphemia. I've had this for some time, just took a sleepless stuffed nose night to bring it to life. SPOILER: when she died, it ruined the whole series for me, really. Thank you to everyone who has paid me any attention, I hope this will be another to put in the books. Enjoy!


And there she sat in the cold white room where only a tinge of sunlight seeped in. The sun gave her an angelic halo. Her pastel hair long and falling over her small frame. Her white sleeping gown draped her form. Her small pink lips in a indifferent smile. Her eyes wide and open but unseeing.

His heart leaped into his throat.

She's here.

Finally, the long search was over but an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach signaled that the challenges have just begun.

It hurt to see her in this present state. He gently kneeled at her feet. She was still his princess after all. She was something more to him. He hoped, at least, she remembered that. He gently laid his head on her lap just out of the visceral feeling that he had missed her so. His arms encircled her waist. Holding her tight to him. She slowly moved her her gentle hands to run through his hair. It seemed it was a gesture that was automatic but with a hint of meaning. He wept.

"Euphie" he whispers over and over again.

" Suzaku" she says but with an odd hollowness in her voice.

She remembers him. She remembers him being a person that she knew. But not as he knows her. Not how they knew each other before the horrible chain of events led to this.

He lifted his head as he composed himself. His gentle hand lifting her chin so their eyes meet. He saw a slight construction of her iris then they returned to that horrible wide dolls eye. He knows she is in there. It would be his life's mission to bring her back.

She suddenly became limp but before her head could even waiver towards the bed he was there to catch her in his arms. The disguised knight carried his fragile princess out of the forsaken building of forgetting and death.

"It's time we made our escape Euphie" he whispered in her hair. He was glad to feel her somehow press closer to him. Even if it was just a hopeful illusion, he was glad for it either way.

The cottage was tucked away into a lush Forrest. Not many comforts that the palace would hold, but he could not afford the gossip of servants and courtesans to reveal the return of their thought to be dead princess. He would see to her in his own way. He knew her the best, and she had known him better than himself. She was in bed. It seemed she would sleep for ages. She must have been exhausted. He winced as he thought of what horrible "treatments" she had to endure.

She stirred. He let out a tuft of air he did not he was holding. Her hands, small in his, squeezed him. Her eyes opened, less empty but still not fully awakened with their owner.

"Suzaku"she whispered as her hand touched his cheek.

He was elated. He quickly held her tight, but...

Suddenly a sickening movement was felt. Her small hands clasped around Kururugi's throat. He didn't know what to do. Her eyes, now fierce pierced into his. He was frozen. Though she was not very strong the action was starting to cut off his air supply causing tears to form in his brown eyes. His pupils widening, looking at his only love, his Euphie, now chocking him to death.

At that moment something snapped inside her. Her eyes opened, seeing what she was doing. They widened, her face contorted into an expression of horror. Shaking her hands free from her loves neck she screamed a guttural cry. She backed away to the farthest corner of the bed. Suzaku's eyes always watching her. He slowly breathed in. He reached for her.

"NO!" she screamed

" don't touch me" she whispered.

His resolved spurned him on. He wanted to just hold that small shivering form close to him to keep her safe. She struggled against him as he held her. Finally she gave in to his warmth. She wept. She wept until exhaustion and sadness took over and she slept in his arms.

Suzaku watches her. His mind full and contemplating. He was expecting the geuss had remained. He told himself that he was prepared for whatever action she may unwillingly do to him. His mind flashed to her hands on his neck he shook the unwelcome thought out of his mind. She was his Euphie but that accursed darkness was battling inside her threatening to overtake her as it did that fateful day when he thought she was lost to him forever. But she was here now, and he would make sure she would never be taken away again. It would take time and he wasn't entirely sure on how to go about things, but he would rescue her.

Weeks passed. They have gone about their days with little incidents. They were happy just being together but she was always fearful of herself. With each look he cast her way she just wanted to run into his arms but feared the unknowing consequences. He was ever the gentleman, so cautious of how his actions would affect her. She wished that he would just take her in every way. She missed him so, as he, did her. As the days passed each gentle touch and brush of skin mounted unto a precipice of want. Until the storms came.

She was also afraid of lightening and thunder. The severe storm cut off all light in the small cabin. Suzaku was searching for Euphie as the stronghold grew dark. He found her curled in the corner of her bedroom. He had spent his time sleeping on the sofa so as to help control himself of whatever both of them were capable of doing, but this was not a time to be apart. Through hypothesis, they found that a geuss such as Euphie's was best activated by sight. The darkness provided some welcome protection.

"Suzaku" she called out to him.

"I'm here princess... I'm here Euphie".

His gentle voice warmed her body along with his embrace. Her lips tentatively brushed his and with an unexpected passion he kissed her.

It was deep and unyielding. Her eyes remained closed. His lips traveled from her lips down her cheek to her neck. She squeezed her eye shut not wanting to ruin this moment and the moments to come. He felt her body tense

" you won't hurt me Euphie" he whispered against her neck.

Eyes closed, she grabbed a silk scarf near her and handed it to her love. He looked at the scarf and then at her.

"Suzaku, you must, please"

He gently tied the scarf around her eyes. As he finished he placed a chaste kiss on her lips. He carried his princess to the canopied bed placing her gently on the down pillows. She placed both of her hands on either side of his face as she gently felt his outline creating an image in her mind. He kissed each of her palms as his hands stroked her sides. Her hands slipped to his unruly hair as his slid up her dress. He kissed her again with passion and longing as he felt her legs part nestling himself between them. She arched against him as his hand cupped supple breasts. His kisses left her lips and traveled down her warming body. Neck, collar bone, breast, abdomen, then gently on her thighs. Little sparks echoed through her where his kisses had been. Her hands becoming tangled in his brown hair. He lifted her dress over her as she obliged him to and casted it to the floor. She was practically bare in front of him save for a lace cloth covering her entrance, and the silken blindfold. He couldn't help but blush as his eyes scanned her. Breasts full, small wastes, gentle curve of her hips her knees pulled together but somehow inviting. She smiled as if she sensed what he felt.

Still in a daze he felt her hands travel under his shirt beckoning for its removal. He did so. After this, she felt the smooth skin that covered his strong muscular chest and abdomen. Such strength in each portion of sinew. She bit her lip as she thought on the contrast of his hard body and gentle touch. He was her Suzaku, her knight in shining armor.

His touch interrupted her thoughts. His large warm hands slipped underneath her lace coverlet and was gently touching her spot of arousal. She felt herself uncontrollably arch into the touch. This site of her lead him to continue. He entered a finger in to her slipping in and out feeling the silky walls around him. He felt her muscle tense and relax in an enticing pattern as he caused her first climax. She cried out his name as her wetness flowed through his fingers. He eagerly kissed her open mouth tasting her sweetness. He loved the sound of her voice. He loved how it was only him to see and hear her like this. He lived and would die for that honor.

His hands removed the now damp lace cloth leaving her fully uncovered for him to see. Her body had become glossy with sweat and rosy with heat. She fumbled to unhook his pant button as he removed it for her leaving him uncovered as well. He mustered all resolve in him to keep himself at bay. He wanted this to last, this time with her. The rain fell fast on the window pane.

Her powder pink hair sprawled on the pillows, his hands around her waste, hers holding tight to his strong back. They kissed. He inhaled her scent in the crook of her neck. He whispered an I love you as he plunged into her. Her body responded to the entrance by arching against him tightening her hold. They fell into a gentle rhythm as their breaths became heavy. His moans echoed through her. She remembers this feeling. It was the first time they were together. Both were shy and awkward. It seems that this time around their love making skills have greatly improved. Maybe it was because they were older, or maybe it was because they had been through too much not to want each other after the years of longing.

He felt his climax approaching. The site of her in erotic abandon pushed him over the threshold. He moaned her name. She tightened her legs around his waste as she felt herself spilling as well. As her silken walls constricted around him she spilled out onto him as he released into her. He buried his lips into her neck as her fingers pressed into his flesh. This was his Euphie and he was her knight.

After their love making, they laid holding each other. He listened as her breathing became calm and even. He gently removed the silken blind fold and kissed her eye lids.

He watched as she slowly opened both of her eyes to look back into his.


End file.
